Party by Myself
Party By Myself is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Charlie Scene: I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Funny Man: Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself One more shot, then it's time to roll Smoke these crops and I'm out the door Chug some rock, but I sip Patron Hit that spot till you lose control You died? I'll go out alone Bitch, you must be out your dome Fresh new kicks, I cut the floor Ludacris, I throw them 'bows Life of the party, got the bitches laughing Funny on-point, his joke's cracking Grind on the wall just to get some action Looking in the mirror like I'm Michael Jackson Cause this is risky, don't try to diss me I get more pussy than a bowl of Friskies I roll solo, can't keep up with me You go home early like you're fucking sixty You're coming down my highest peak You're think you're having trouble speaking You a freak and I like freaking Me, myself, and I've been drinking Charlie Scene: Blowing up my cell But I don't think I'mma answer I'm all by myself So I don't think I'mma answer I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Funny Man: Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself Charlie Scene: Picked myself up in my Mitsubishi Said "What's up? It's nice to meet me" Never met someone so damn freaky Who, at the same time, is such a sweetie So when everybody else is being such a puss Doesn't mean you can't straight get off the hook I don't need another partner to shake my tush I can party all night and slay some bush So I'mma go out and do some thrashing Show everybody what the fuck is cracking Cause this motherfucker can do some damage If you don't think so, you can suck my package I don't need no static when I feed my habits So don't be combatant when I wreak some havoc From this weed I'm having; where's my keys, goddamnit? I should be out having me a threesome taxon In my Nissan, blacking out, I need some action Like a peon tapping from this heat I'm packing Dickies are sagging, let me see what happens When your cheeks are clapping, Charles P. is rapping Blowing up my cell But I don't think I'mma answer I'm all by myself So I don't think I'mma answer I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Funny Man: Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself Charlie Scene and Funny Man: Me and my cup, almost solo and faulty beer I'm seeing double but there's only one guy here Motherfucker, I'm getting weird Motherfucker, yeah, let's get weird Charlie Scene: Blowing up my cell But I don't think I'mma answer I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Funny Man: Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself Charlie Scene and Funny Man: Let's get weird Let's get weird Let's get weird Let's get weird Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - keyboards, rhythm guitar *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *Funny Man compares himself to rapper Ludacris in the first verse. **During said line, Funny Man also references Ludacris' song, Southern Hospitality, and the popular line from the song "When you get on the floor, nigga, throw them 'bows." Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics